


Outsides

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [86]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Community: femslash100, Disability Fest, F/F, Kissing, Post-Prison, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorna hasn’t been sure about much since she got out, but she’s sure she’d be happy hearing Nicky's voice every day for the rest of her damn life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outsides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> For Disability Fest 2015 and the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Lorna/Nicky - reunion.

Lorna doesn’t know what to think, how to slow her thoughts. She’s used to being a mile-a-minute, all fast and nuts with her mind in a million places, but Nicky’s the opposite—she can be in a moment, let it pass by slowly, all while waving her middle finger at it.

“Christ, kid,” Nicky says. Her voice is muffled in Lorna’s shoulder, breath hot through her shirt. It’s the same shirt she wore in court, the same shirt Vince kicked her out of the house in. “God, you smell so good.”

She doesn’t know how Nicky got out. She’s a little thin but her eyes are clear, her hair still a wild mane, and Lorna knows she’s clean, at least for now. “I missed you, Nicky. I missed you real bad.”

Nicky finally pulls back from their hug. Her apartment is small and the track lights make the mascara-streaked tears look all dramatic on her face, like she’s in a movie. Before she can say anything or make a joke, Lorna leans up and kisses her, sloppy and fast.

Nicky’s always been a good kisser, but this kiss, this kiss is _perfect_ , all soft biting and low sighs, one of Nicky’s hands sliding down to Lorna’s hip and one cupping her neck. “I missed you, too,” she says, voice husky and sweet.

Lorna hasn’t been sure about much since she got out, but she’s sure she’d be happy hearing that voice every day for the rest of her damn life.


End file.
